


Still So Naive

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Gokudera is a douche, Probably has kinks, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, because to me this is lame, does fantasies count as a warning, fantasies, or maybe i regret everything, putting it there just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gokudera said he would wait and show restraint. Just because he said that to himself doesn't mean he's going to keep it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin, I'm writing this as practice (sort of). I suck at stuff like this.

“Mister Sawada,” a mafia boss – of a minor family, from backwater Italy – said nervously, waving a hand at the girl behind him. Said girl bobbed her head, looking shy. "My daughter." Tsunayoshi smiled at her politely.

“You must be...Catarine,” the Vongola Decimo (or, Neo Vongola Primo) said, relieved he had remembered her name. “It's nice to meet you.”

“It's nice to meet you too,” she said, her voice quiet and eyes lowered. Tsuna noted vaguely that she was pretty, in an innocent sort of way; if he had been his fourteen-year-old self, he would've fallen for her, hard. As it was, it seemed less likely now he was twenty-four.

No, that was a lie. But he had to keep telling himself that because from the moment Catarine had walked in an hour ago, Gokudera had watched her.

And Tsuna couldn't ruin Gokudera's chances – mainly because if he asked Catarine out she'd have to say _yes_ and then, he thought, Gokudera would be distraught.

Tsuna was still naive. He thought Gokudera's interest was pure.

* * *

Catarine was not classically beautiful, but she was still _beautiful._ She was...cute, if a word had to be put on it, but at the same time she was also 'sexy', and the image of her in cat ears and tail was enough to send him reeling.

But even then Gokudera, for all his intelligence, struggled to label her. But then, that was probably because his mind was running rampant with disturbing, twisted fantasies.

The first vivid one to strike him over the head was of ripping off her clothes, and she would scream out. No one would hear, of course, and he would continue, unwrapping her like a present, slowly, watching her embarrassment grow and her skin heat up. And then he would take her, devour her, so she couldn't-

But then the second hit, and he was shoving aside her clothes, bending her over the counter. Her hair would fall around her face, her legs shaking against his, and he would flatten her against the bench, filling her with cum. Again and again and again, until she straightened, and then it would drip out, trickling down her legs, and he would watch and-

He stopped suddenly, Tsuna casting a concerned look at him. "Gokudera?" He had long since dropped the honorific.

"Juudaime, it's nothing," Gokudera said, recovering quickly. But it was happening again.

The third one was a wedding-

After Tsuna and Catarine had met, Gokudera asked quietly, watching her leave, "How old is she, Juudaime?"

Tsuna looked at him, startled. "Fifteen, I think?"

Old enough to marry in some countries, then. He fell back behind Tsuna, then glared at Yamamoto. "What, baseball idiot?"

Said idiot paused, tapping the scar on his chin. He flicked a look at Tsuna, then satisfied the Decimo was absorbed in greeting allies and guests, leaned in close to Gokudera. "Why are you so... _interested..._ in Catarine?"

Gokudera glared back, twirling a ring on his finger. "Am I not allowed to be?"

Yamamoto studied him with cold eyes. Damn, ever since Reborn had trained him to be a hitman, the baseball idiot had become even more of a danger. "Gokudera," he said finally, "I saw how you were looking at her. You...aren't going to be nice about this, huh?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, focusing on the idiot. "I'm always nice."

Yamamoto sighed and smiled blandly. "Aha, if you really believe that, you're delusional."

Gokudera  _definitely_ hated this Yamamoto. How the fuck was he supposed to have a secret stash of candy if Yamamoto could read him like a book? "Idiot, I'm not going to do anything that Juudaime will know of."

"Oka- Wait, what?" Yamamoto grabbed his arm. "Gokudera, what are you planning?" This desperation made Gokudera curl his lip in disgust.

"Lemme go," Gokudera spat, yanking his arm out his his grip. He lowered his voice. "I can do what I like, I'm mafia."

* * *

Catarine was also mafia, and an only child. That meant her father had to search for a successor, which meant he wouldn't be guarding his gorgeous, helpless little lamb of a daughter quite so carefully.

Gokudera approached as the song ended, the dancing slowing as the room gathered their breath for the next song. He held out a hand to Catarine wordlessly, who blinked at it, shocked.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato," he told her easily, pretending that he wasn't ravaging her in his mind. "Would you like to dance?"

She swallowed, and Gokudera wanted to bite her neck, mark her as  _his._ "S-Sure."

* * *

 He wanted to chain her to his bed and make her beg for release. He wanted to touch in the places no one else has. He wanted to tease her, to make sure she could only ever think of him.

But it was only fantasies. He couldn't act on them - could he? Could he really just take Catarine? Another look told him he could. He ghosted a hand over her thigh, before pretending he had done nothing when she blushed and looked at him, seeking confirmation. The dance was over, and the two were standing side by side, Gokudera trying his best to stay away and failing miserably.

"Pardon me," he began, turning to her, "But how old are you?"

Catarine blinked, answering, "fourteen."

Damn.  _Fourteen?_  At this rate it felt like he was going to either find out she was a thousand year old vampire or a four year old loli. A vampire would be pretty cool, but a loli would not be. Sure, he was a pervert, but for fuck's sake, he had standards.

"And you?" She asked politely.

"Twenty-four," he answered, then gestured at Tsuna. "So is Juudaime." Why did he say that? She'd probably end up interested in Juudaime, but he wanted to fixate solely on  _him._

"Gokudera, can I talk to you?" Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere. He glanced at Catarine, smiling apologetically.

"Fine."

Yamamoto lead them away from Catarine, and then Yamamoto said quietly. "If you do it, I'll kill you."

Gokudera smirked, lighting up a cigarette. "I know. I might not." Yamamoto probably wouldn't  _literally_ kill him, anyway. More like fight him. Despite the swordsman's reputation for being merciless, he had way too many morals for the mafioso lifestyle.

Gokudera's words did not reassure Yamamoto in the slightest.

Gokudera walked back over to Catarine, admiring the way her skirt fell around her legs. His fingers twitched as he daydreamed about ripping them upwards, then sliding his thumbs under her underwear and pulling them down. One finger tracing her, feeling her as she became wet, and then plunging in. Back arching into him, raising herself up, but he would push her back down, telling her it was only a finger.

"What's only a finger?" Catarine asked, and Gokudera's heart jumped violently.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He looked away quickly, sucking in smoke. He wanted to break her, destroy her, own her.

What sort of sick bastard was he turning into?


	2. Chapter 2

A chance encounter meant they met two days later, on the footpath, with Catarine so lost in her book she walked into Gokudera. He was glad he hadn't moved because in that instant, he had felt the softness of her body.

Gokudera smiled pleasantly at Catarine. “It's nice to see you again.”

Catarine smiled back before her attention was grabbed by her phone. Startled, she fumbled and dropped it, which Gokudera deftly caught just before it hit the ground. Mouthing a thank you, she answered the call.

“Dad?” A pause as she listened, and Gokudera placed a second cigarette in his mouth. Then a third, lighting them each. He had to ignore her shoulder, had to pretend it wasn't so white and soft-looking and  _biteable._

“Uh, sure, I'll be there soon,” Catarine said, hanging up. “Um, I have to go,” she said sheepishly.

“Then I'll see you again some other time,” Gokudera replied, watching her run away.

He loved Italian heat now. The hot climate meant Catarine was wearing less clothes. A singlet and shorts, he thought, with sandals. Her father was either stupid or blind for letting his beautiful, perfect daughter out like that with no man to protect her. The mere fact she was the daughter of a mafia don made it more enticing.

Gokudera placed another cigarette in his mouth.

* * *

“Stay away from Vongola, Catarine.”

Catarine frowned at her father's words. “Why?”

He nibbled on a nail, then his hand dropped. He lifted it again and ran a shaking hand through his hair. “Because...y'know, at first I wanted you to marry the Decimo, Sawada.”

“Marry?” Catarine frowned. “For the Family?”

“Yes, but, there's too much danger.”

“I-I don't understand...”

“His right-hand man, Catarine. _Stay away from him._ ”

“...You mean Gokudera? Why? He's _nice_ and treats me well, better than those other-”

“You don't understand.” _Still so naive,_ he thought, staring at his daughter. He had to protect her, but at the same time was unwilling to tell her. “He's...an animal,” he decided on saying.

Catarine blinked. “How?”

It both cursed and blessed her innocence. Not many fourteen-year-olds could be truly like this, surely.

“You remember school?”

“Of course,” Catarine laughed. “I have to return there in a week.” Mafia school, where Squalo was an alumnus. Apparently he had done a job for her father, and based solely on that he had sent her to that school.

“Health class,” he said seriously, and it dawned on Catarine as to what he meant.

“Um, are you saying...”

“Gokudera Hayato is a man you must stay away from,” he told her seriously, feeling sick as he watched the light dim in her eyes. “He may be Vongola, and a powerful one at that, but stay away from him. Even if it means insulting him. I know Sawada will understand. Okay?”

Catarine nodded, disbelieving of her father but choosing to follow his orders anyway.

* * *

_Stay away from Vongola,_ her father had said, but if Vongola was greeting with a small bow, a smile, a puff of cigarette smoke and a warm greeting, it was hard to ignore.

“Was it anything important? The other day?”

Catarine shook her head. “No, not really.”

“...Hm.” Gokudera looked away, then back at her, startled. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, then asked, “Is it okay if I smoke? Sorry, I forgot to ask the last time as well.”

Catarine shook her head. “No, it's okay with me. My older brother smokes as well as some other mafioso I know so it's fine.”

Gokudera seemed to stiffen. “Older brother?” He cursed the fact he hadn't researched shit like this – that said, he had priceless dirt on her father and the mafia family.

“Yeah,” Catarine said nervously. “He's ten years older than me.”

Gokudera studied her. “A big age gap, if you don't mind me saying.”

“Well...” Catarine shrugged sheepishly. “I was a surprise.”

“I have an older sister,” Gokudera told her, placing two more cigarettes in his mouth. “Bianchi. She's the Poison Scorpion.”

“I've heard of her,” Catarine said brightly. “Your sister, huh? That's pretty cool, to have an awesome sister like that.”

Gokudera smirked dryly. “So, do you-”

His phone rang with the ringtone he set for Tsuna. He answered it, then straightened his back. “Yes, Juudaime.”

He looked sorry as he turned back to Catarine. “Sorry, I have to go. But can I meet with you another time?”

Catarine nodded. “Sure.”

“Same place, same time tomorrow?” Gokudera asked, walking backwards. Christ, was this some lame shoujo manga?

Catarine nodded again, and Gokudera ran off to complete the task Juudaime had given him.

* * *

Gokudera barely tasted the hot coffee as he drank, using the burn of it to centre himself. Why the hell was she so damn tempting?

But restraint, he told himself sternly. Restrain yourself, it'll all work out.

They were sitting in a booth near the back of the shop, isolated from the rest of the crowd. It was unlikely he'd be attacked here, but If it did happen then he'd destroy them. Destroy them and be thank he had the chance to save Catarine because then she would be indebted-

“So what's working for the Vongola like?” Catarine asked.

Gokudera's eyes snapped to hers, and Catarine flinched, surprised at the intensity. He softened, saying, “It's fun working for Juudaime.”

“Um, what does 'juudaime' mean?” Catarine looked apologetic.

“Tenth boss,” Gokudera said simply. “It's Japanese.”

“Oh, okay then.” Catarine nodded, sort of understanding that Tsuna was Japanese and therefore his – mostly Japanese – Guardians would speak it all the time.

“Juudaime saved my life,” Gokudera said enthusiastically. “And he's also really kind too, but-” he flushed, “-your probably already know that? One conversation and anyone can see that.”

Catarine nodded her agreement. “Oh, yeah, totally. Sometimes it's like he's not a boss? But then at the same time he is. It's a bit weird.”

“...Don't you think it's a bit weird that a twenty-four year old man wants to have coffee with a fourteen year old?”

“No, I don't really?” Catarine cast him a questioning look, wondering what he meant.

Gokudera fell silent, staring at his now empty cup. He glanced at her empty plate. “Anything you want to do now?”

“I don't really mind,” she said, waving a hand. Gokudera grabbed her hand and pressed it against her forehead, savouring the contact.

She jumped then froze, unsure what to do. Gokudera had his eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. “Dammit,” he whispered.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Catarine asked, concerned.

Gokudera just shook his head, and that was when she felt the hand on her knee. She flinched away from the contact, then stilled when Gokudera opened his eyes and glared at her. He was a different person, dark and intense.

“ _Stay away from Vongola. He's an animal._ ”

His hand was sliding under her skirt, softly tracing her thigh. Gokudera slid forwards, leaning off of his seat, eyes fixed on her.

He released her, and she moved back, away from him, thinking it was a really stupid idea to take the booth in the corner where no one stops by. “No,” she said as Gokudera slid into the booth again, this time beside her. “n-”

He clapped a hand over her mouth, whispering, “If you scream, I'll destroy your father and your Family.”

Catarine twisted around to look up at him as he slid an arm around her waist, relishing her trembles. He smiled at her, then whispered again, “Do as I say, okay?”

Catarine seemed to refuse with her eyes as she became defiant, wriggling against his grip. Damn if her body didn't feel good.

He dragged her closer until he had his legs wrapped around hers, locking in place. “Catarine,” he said, enjoying how her name sounded. “I know a lot of bad things about your father and your family.” Catarine shook her head violently in refusal, whimpering against his palm.

“And what your brother did.” It was a bluff, but her brother was doing something bad, he knew it. He just didn't know what, exactly. Catarine apparently did, for she froze again, hands curling against his chest. “I really will, you know. I'm mafia, born and raised – do as I say and everyone will be fine. Capiche?”

Catarine hesistated, then nodded slowly. Gokudera smiled at her lovingly before releasing. “Don't tell anyone, okay?”

“Yes,” Catarine whispered.

Gokudera smiled again, not caring that he had chosen the path that prevent actual love. So long as she was _his_ and he had complete control, he didn't care.

Damn, he was sick, but he was enjoying this.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A text from Gokudera telling her to go to this address, and Catarine wondered if she should go. But he knew what her brother had done, what had _happened_ on that night, so she had to.

“I'm going out,” she called out to the house, dressed as she normally would in a skirt and blouse. The heat wasn't as intense as before, and she hoped it would stay that way.”

A servant waved as he went past, acknowledging her. Satisfied, she left.

Three blocks away and her hands were shaking with fear, but she kept going. One foot in front of the other, until she stopped outside the house. A small cottage, and her legs were shaking violently.

The path seemed so long to walk. When she finally reached the door, she couldn't bring herself to knock.

The door swung open, and Gokudera was there, smoking four cigarettes in one go. He jerked his head at her, and Catarine took three steps inside before stopping.

A fully furnished house, she thought dazedly. She had imagined it to be bare, with maybe a bed or a bathroom.

“I bought this place a year ago, when I wanted to get away from the baseball idiot,” Gokudera told her, taking her bag and hanging it from the hook.”No one else has been here, aside from Juudaime and that damn knife prince.”

Catarine would have asked who he was talking about if she wasn't trembling violently.

Gokudera thought about stripping her, then fucking her against that wall. “You dressed normally,” he said.

“Y-Yes.”

Gokudera studied her some more, before snubbing out his cigarettes. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, th-thank you.”

“Nothing? To eat?”

“N-No...”

Gokudera sighed. “Come here.”

Catarine froze, before approaching. Gokudera swung her onto his lap, her legs stretched outon the couch. One arm wrapped around her waist, he took off her sandals and flung them to the floor.

Damn, she was tiny. “How tall's your mum?”

Catarine opened her mouth, trying to form the words. “Sh-She wasn't m-much taller than me.”

And her father wasn't all that tall either. He hoped she would stay this size, because she was _perfect_ like this.

He started unbuttoning her blouse, saying, “Remember, don't scream.”

Catarine didn't respond, until he moved to take it off. Then she smacked his hand away, covering herself with her blouse.

Gokudera, surprised, half-smiled. “Have you decided to fight back?”

Catarine didn't reply, face flushing. “Catarine?” he caught a glimpse of...something, and he reached out to grab at her blouse. She shoved him away again.

Gokudera, perversely enjoying himself, managed to get the blouse off without ripping it. And then he froze.

Scars crossed her torso, a line of x's across her front. He traced one of them gently, then asked, “How?”

Catarine gaped at him. “You should know.”

So this had something to do with her brother. He brushed his lips against them, murmuring, “I want to confirm.”

Catarine's skin was burning, and he undid her bra, slipping that off and throwing it to join her blouse. “Tell me. Say it.”

“M-My brother,” she said, her blush deepening. Gokudera sighed, then sat back down properly, positioning her so he was facing her back. He wasn't _hard_ yet, not by a long shot, but he was still buzzing.

What would it take? He wondered to himself, making her lean back and then fondling her breasts. “Why are you here? Protecting your brother? He did that to you.”

Catarine was gasping, writhing against his touch. “P-Please don't, Gokudera, please...”

Gokudera halted in his movements. “Why?”

“He's family,” she said after a pause. “Father said to look out for family, and besides, I don't hate him for these.” She looked up at him with pure eyes, and Gokudera wanted to make them glaze over with lust. “He's looked out for me more times than he's hurt me.”

Gokudera watched her determination with envy. He slipped his hands down to her hips, Catarine folding her arms over her chest.

Like hell her reasons mattered. All that mattered was she was here, in his lap, and he was going to have her whether he took it by force or not.

He couldn't wait any longer. He promised himself that he would wait, to show restraint, but it hadn't worked. His lust had only built up over time, like a dam, and now he was about to burst.

* * *

He slipped his hands under her skirt, making her gasp and say, “Please, don't.”

“All I hear is please,” Gokudera breathed against her neck, fingers slipping down under her underwear and tracing her.

A sob broke out of her as he had two fingers pressing down on her pussy, the other working her panties off. They fell around her knees, and his spare hand gripped her hip. She pushed against his hands, trying to pry him away.

“You're not very strong,” he observed, and she struggled even more. He bit at her shoulder, then licked. He twisted her around, changing his mind. No penetration, not yet. He wasn't hard enough.

He gripped her waist. Catarine placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him away. Gokudera snickered, head back and looking up at her. She was still trying to run.

“You think you can get dressed and run quicker than I can catch you?” he laughed. “The windows and door to this room are locked; So's the front and back door. Can you?”

He gripped her tighter, bringing her closer. “I know this technically...sexual assault, so far, but I'm going to enjoy myself.”

He looked up at her, barely to think straight, his lust so strong he just wanted to fuck her. But not yet. Not...now.

Catarine winced as he traced his tongue over a nipple, before sucking on it. She made a disgusted sound, gripping his hair.

“Mm. Like that,” Gokudera breathed against her skin. “Keep...like that.” His voice was coming out ragged, and Catarine regretted ever meeting this man.

* * *

Her skirt was off, and now she was fully exposed. Her embarrassment was overwhelming, her panic obvious as she again twisted away, clawing at the couch to escape.

Gokudera took no notice, spreading her legs and his mouth over... _her._ She moaned, more disgust than anything else. “No, not there, that's...dirty,” she pleaded.

He withdrew, and licked her. “Ah, not yet,” he whispered. “Not your hymen, not yet.”

Catarine took that as a sure sign she was going to be raped. She intensified her struggles.

Gokudera released his hold, and she flew towards her clothes. She had barely managed to find her skirt before Gokudera was behind her, watching her.

Naked.

He was-

 _Oh god someone help_ , she thought, as he lifted her up and carried her into another room, one with a bed. He locked it behind him, before throwing her onto the bed.

Damn, he was hard now, but not her hymen. Not yet. He placed her so she was against the headrest of the bed, the cold wood pressed against her flesh. She was crying, when had she started?

“Catarine,” he muttered against her neck, “I would say sorry but that would be a lie. I'm going to...take you from behind, okay?”

He lifted her, ignoring her begging. “If you want, fight me. But I'll enjoy that more,” he said to her.

And he started delicately, only the tip going in first. She shuddered, hands over mouth.

“You can scream if you want,” he told her, before easing himself in.

In his haste he forgot lube. But in his lust it didn't matter. He allowed to rest for a moment, before starting.

She gasped out his name, hair falling around her face as she fell limp. Her arse was tight, Gokudera thought, pleased. He thrust his hips, wrapping a hand in her hair, the other around her waist. She was beautiful, and he told her so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i still writing


End file.
